Movie Night
by ThatOneHomestucker
Summary: Jade plans a movie night with her friends, but it doesn't turn out quite the way she expected. Rated T for language.


Be Jade

You stand in the kitchen of your apartment going over the list of things for the movie marathon in your head. There are plenty of movies sitting on the coffee table and plenty of pillows and blankets on the couch. There is lots of soda for everyone to drink, and you made sure that you didn't forget apple juice for Dave. You clap your hands in excitement when the microwave beeps. The popcorn is finished and now you just have to wait for your friends. It's 8:30 and everyone should arrive around 9:00.

You decide to sit down and read a little while you wait, but before you can even open your book, your phone alerts you to a message. It's from John.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

EB: hey!

GG: hi john! are you ready to watch some movies tonight?

EB: hehe, yeah, about that...

EB: something came up and i can't make it. :(

EB: i'm really sorry!

GG: oh

GG: its alright, rose and dave are still coming!

GG: ill just have to do it again so you can come next time! :D

EB: hehe.

EB: okay, i'll definitely come next time! and i'll bring some of my favorites! Bye!

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

You put your phone down and sigh. But hey! At least Rose and Dave were still coming. You grab your book and read for 15 minutes before you're alerted to another message.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

TT: Hello, Jade.

GG: hi rose!

TT: I am awfully sorry, but I cannot make it to your party tonight.

TT: There is something that requires my attention.

GG: oh

GG: its fine. :)

GG: ill just throw another party when you arent busy! :D

TT: That is very thoughtful of you, Jade. I'll make sure to be present next time.

GG: yay!

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

You sigh and look at the clock. It's 8:48 and it's gonna be just you and Dave... Just you and Dave! You feel your cheeks get warm. Maybe you should pester him and tell him not to come. You don't want him to come and then leave because it's lame. You look at your phone and are about to send a message when there is a knock on your door.

_Oh no! It's Dave!_ What are you going to say? _What if he only agreed to come so he could hang with John. Fudge! _You go to the door and open it to find Dave unusually early. You smile and feel your heart jump in your chest. He looks sooo coool, like always with his faded jeans and large sunglasses.

"Hey coool kid!" you say.

Be Dave

You take a minute to secure your pokerface before you knock on Jade's door. You want to make sure you stay cool. Jade opens the door and your stomach does a flip. She's in short shorts and a t-shirt that's a bit too large for her and she still manages to look so goddamn cute. She gives you a big, toothy grin and her eyes sparkle behind those giant lenses. You almost break your pokerface. _Almost_.

"Hey cool kid!" she says.

"Sup." You reply with a nod.

"Ummm..." Jade traces circles on the floor with her bare feet. _Damn that shit is cute._ "I'm sorry, Dave. I was just about to message you. John and Rose aren't coming. They just told me, so umm..." She bites her lip and you can't help but think about how fucking cute she is. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

_Shit,no! Gotta think of an excuse to stay._ "Shit, Harley." you say, "I came over to watch movies with my friends and since you are in that category, I see no reason not to stay... Unless you want me to go?"

"No! I really want to hang out!" Jade flashes that big smile again and you feel your face get a little warm. She steps aside and allows you to enter her apartment. The first thing you notice is the shelves on her walls. They are packed with books on tons of different subjects and rounds of ammunition. She has a bass standing against the wall and you are reminded of how awesome she is.

The movies she has laid out on the table are all movies that you've seen before and they're all so bad that you like them (ironically of course). You wonder if she knows that, or if it's just coincidence. You mentally shrug your shoulders and follow Jade to the couch.

"You go ahead and pick out a movie and I'll go get some popcorn." She says and heads into the kitchen. You nod and try to decide which movie would be the best. You settle on an old monster movie and pop it into the dvd player. Why the hell anyone would ever convert this movie to a dvd is beyond you. Jade walks out of the kitchen with a giant bowl of popcorn and something else.

"Oh damn, Jade! Is that apple juice?" You ask. You fucking love apple juice. That shit is the fucking nectar of the gods.

"Yeah," She smiles at you, "I made sure to get some just for you." Man, fuck having a pokerface, you crack a smile and take the juice from her. Jade looks at quizzically for a moment and then give you a bigger grin. "Hahaha. I've never seen you smile before. I like it!" She puts the popcorn on the table and flops on the couch. You sit down next to her and drink a bit of your apple juice.

"Yeah, well it's hard not to smile when you surprise me with apple juice." You adjust your shades and smile again, "It's my one weakness." Jade laughs and your heart jumps. You love the sound of her laugh. You both sit back and you start the movie. You're both quiet for a bit and you try to think of a way to move closer to Jade.

_Fuck, Strider. That is so lame._ You think to yourself as you stretch your arm over the back of the couch and behind her. _Not smooth at all. Dammit!_ But it's the only thing you can think of without being to blatantly obvious.

Be Jade

The movie Dave picked is so awful, but it's really fun to watch how bad it is. However, your mind isn't just on the movie. You're thinking about Dave. You want to move closer to him, but you can't think of anything that wouldn't give away your feelings.

You stretch a bit and are surprised to feel Dave's arm behind your back. Was that on purpose, or does he always sit like that? You can't remember.

"What's up, Jade?" You feel a shiver as he says your name.

"Oh nothing. I was just stretching." You reply.

"Do you need to stretch out or was that fine?" Dave asks. There was a strange tone in his voice. Almost as if he was hoping for something... You feel an imagninary light bulb turn on above you.

"Well," you feel your cheeks get a little warm, "I'd like to lay down a bit, do you mind?"

"Nah, you're fine." Dave says. You smile a little and grab the popcorn. Dave scoots over a bit, but you cut him short by laying your head on his leg and putting the popcorn on your stomach.

"Is this alright?" You ask. Dave seems a bit surprised, but it's hard to tell behind those shades.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." You smile and giggle.

A bit more time passes before either one of you speaks again. Dave's leg is surprisingly comfortable and you're really starting to enjoy the movie. It's really fun to laugh at the bad effects.

"Hey, Harley." Dave says.

"Yeah?" You look up at him and find him staring at you. Your stomach does a backflip.

"Well, um... it's just that, well. Ah shit," Dave stutters. You smile and raise an eyebrow. Dave takes a deep breath and you realize that you are holding yours. "It's just that I think your fucking awesome. Like you are seriously awesome."

"Well thanks, Dave." You say, a little disappointed. "I think you're seriously awesome too!"

"No," Dave says, "I mean, you are seriously fucking amazing. You are really cool in a totally unironic way. You are one of the most amazing people I know!" Dave runs a hand through his blonde hair and you stare at him in amazement. " I just really want you to know that," he continues, "And I know I'm breaking my cool here, but I really need you to know how wonderful I think you are. You're smart as fuck and I can't get enough of it when you laugh. I flipping love the way you smile and I think you are one of the most gorgeous people on the planet. Fuck the models, you're way more beautiful than any of them." Dave sighs, "I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I really like you, Jade. As in, I like you more than a friend. I understand if you don't feel the same though and I totally respect that."

You stare at Dave in astonishment with no idea what to say. You've hoped for this for a very long time and now you have no idea what to say.

Be Dave

_Shit. _You think. _That was so uncool, of course she doesn't feel the same. ESPECIALLY after that. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

You continue to look down at Jade in your lap. She is staring at you with a strange look on her face. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is hanging open in surprise. She isn't saying anything. You probably just made a fool of yourself.

Jade closes her mouth and reaches up to your face. Her fingers wrap around the edge of your shades. You begin to stop her, but decide to let her remove them. Your eyes meet and there is a long silence as she studies the red color of your irises. You're too scared to say anything else so you just let the silence stay as you look into her large green pools. You want to memorize every facet of her eyes. She blinks and reaches up again.

Her thin fingers trace your jaw and she leans up. Her eyes stare into yours more intensely while the movie screams in the background. Jade parts her lips like she is about to say something and you lean down to listen. She moves a bit closer and you close your eyes to listen more carefully.

But instead of speaking, Jade presses her lips to yours. Her hands move from your face to around your neck. Your eyes open for a moment in astonishment, but you close them again as you wrap your arms around her waist and pull her closer. You kiss her in return and you both stay that way until you are forced to breath.

Jade pulls away and gives you a toothy grin. "You're still a cool kid to me."

You smile whole heartedly and kiss her again.

*Author's note* This is my first fic. I hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
